An Illusion of the Past
by ILoveLovegood
Summary: 2 11 yo twins, Madeline&MaryCait's parents were killed by a vamp and r his next victims but dont know it. The Cullens adopt and change them. But can they protect the twins from the Vampire whos out to get them? For Madeline, Luv you, BFFS! t4justincase
1. Chapter 1

I dont own anything but the plot and Madeline and MaryCait. This is dedicated to my bff, Madeline. LYLAS!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**MaryCaitPOV**

I absolutely HATE IT HERE! I thought to myself on the 2nd month of my imprisonment in the orphanage. It wasn't exactly an imprisonment, but that's how I thought of it. My mom and dad were murdered. They went out for their anniversary and never came back. The police found their bodies.

They were deathly pale, like they had no blood left in their bodies. The weirdest part was that there was a bite mark on each of their necks, where the jugular vein is supposed to be. And the teeth mark were human. And had no DNA WHATSOEVER! So anyway, my parents (who I were terribly close to) were murdered, sending me and my twin sister, Madeline, to this orphanage.

Now, About Madeline and I, we don't exactly fit in with all the people in Port Angeles. Yeah. Port Angeles. I don't get it. There we were, living in Ohio, and suddenly, our parents are murdered, and we're sent all the way across the country to Washington State. Seriously people. There are plenty of orphanages! No need to toss us cross-country!

Anyway. Madeline and I were once identical, but our parents let us do what we wanted to stand out. So I switched from dark brown hair to purple hair with sparkly silver streaks. Madeline went from dark brown hair to sky blue with sparkly silver streaks. My hair is waist length and is in ringlets. Madeline's hair is waist length too, but she's straightened it so much it stays straight for months at a time.

Now: Back to reality. Madeline came into our shared room. that "In 2 days a family called the 'Cullens' are going to come to the orphanage. They said they wanted two eleven year old girls with a 'special link' and that stand out in the crowd. Sound Familiar?" I got what she was talking about. It sounded a lot like us. So I raised an eyebrow at her and went to sleep.

**AlicePOV 1 day before**

I began having one of my visions. It was like this: There were two eleven year old girls, one with purple hair and one with sky blue hair. They both had silver streaks. They wore the same clothes and had the same facial features, so I assumed they were twins. They were talking about their parents' murder, saying that it was weird how their had been human teeth mark on their necks. I instantly knew that their parents were killed by a vampire. Then they said that they both hated the 'stupid Port Angeles Orphanage for Girls.' Then the scene morphed and I saw a male vampire with crimson eyes. He was mumbling about killing the 'twins of the last victims'. I Immediately Knew that we had to adopt the twins, turn them, and protect them.

Edward came zooming in and said, "We have to protect those girls!" Then he called out to the rest of the family, "FAMILY MEETING IN THE LIVING ROOM IN 5!" I raced down there with him. Everyone was there within a few minutes. I recapped my vision for everyone, and everyone took a vote. I immediately said yes. I looked to Edward, who gave a grim nod. Rosalie said, "Yes, They can be like my daughters!" Emmet agreed. Jasper nodded vigorously, as did Carlisle and Esme.

"Then it's decided," I said. "Let's make an appointment at the Port Angeles Orphanage for Girls for in 2 days."

And we did.


	2. Chapter 2

APOV

Here we were. At the orphanage. We had hoped that we had hinted about the twins. We looked around and everyone seemed to want to please us, especially the girls to Edward! We finally got to a room with a dry erase board on the door that said "MaryCait" in purple and "Madeline" in blue. I knew that we had reached the room. I knocked gently and the girl with purple hair and silver streaks. I said "Hi I'm Alice! This is Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme! You must be MaryCait!" I pointed at everyone as I introduced him or her. The girl nodded. "Come on in" she said. As we stepped into their room. One half was purple with silver polka dots and the other half was sky blue with silver polka dots. MaryCait was wearing a purple ruffled strapless mini dress, black leggings under it, sky blue and black striped arm warmers, and white flip flops. Madeline on the other hand, with her sky blue hair and silver streaks, was wearing the same dress as MaryCait but it was sky blue, purple and black striped arm warmers, and black flip flops. We talked a bit and I was all like "OMG I LOOOVE your outfits!" and "I LOOVE your room! If we adopt you you can decorate your room the same way!" They seemed all happy and comfortable and smiley around us. After a while we went out into the hall. Everyone wanted to adopt them.

"it's settled! We're adopting you two!" I said when I burst back into the room. We filled out the forms and brought them to our house where we quickly prepared them a room with two beds. We put their clothes into two sets of drawers. Then we said that we would paint it the next day.

MaryPOV

Yay! We were finally out of the orphanage! We got our things all put in our room. Then after Madeline and I had a little time to be alone and talk in our new room, Alice knocked on our door and opened it. "We need to have a family meeting in the living room, you two, come on!" We walked down and sat on the couch.

"Girls if you're going to be a part of this family you have to know something." Carlisle said. "Ok, tell us." Madeline and I said in unison eagerly.

"We're vampires, but we don't drink human blood, we drink animal blood. And a vampire who drinks human blood killed your parents. And he wants to drink your blood too."

Madeline and I stared at each other. Then all of a sudden, I blacked out…


End file.
